The Dinner
by darkenedroom
Summary: Jack moves into Kate's house. Season 4.


**Title: The dinner**

**Rating: M**

**Timeline: season 4**

**Summary: Jack moves into Kate's house**

* * *

There she was. Standing in her living room, she was wondering. She couldn't believe that her life had changed so much last months. After struggling to get rid of the trouble with justice, Kate had finally faced everything with her head held high, without running away. It included her love life. Now she had a home, the house of her dreams as she had never thought it was possible. And she wouldn't be alone. Besides Aaron's company, Jack would move into her house; bag and baggage.

Kate remembered the day she asked him to move to her house, after being tired of seeing him leave her in the mornings to go to his apartment to take his clothes. The words escaped from her mouth so naturally that she didn't realize they would take a big step further in their relationship. She was surprised because Jack, who always used to hesitate before taking some important decision, just looked down, a little serious and then, he just said "ok", agreeing with her decision. Actually, they both were afraid of having a commitment; after all, their love life had been very messy in the past. Nevertheless they had been through a lot of difficulties together; therefore, they were tired of keeping many barriers around them.

She had never met a man like him in her life, he was very different, she had never loved somebody the way she strongly loved him. Kate couldn't explain it; she just felt it was stronger than everything she had lived before. Of course she had fallen in love several times, but until then, what she had experienced was shallow, short, turbulent and painful.

She knew she was taking risks, giving herself to someone, but it was inevitable. Despite she had built a wall around herself in the past, afraid of being vulnerable and depending of someone else in such way that it would be impossible to breathe without this person; the more Kate avoided this kind of situation, the more the destiny brought it to her. So, she gave in. She would stop fighting, running. Kate decided that it was time to give them a chance.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the noise of the front door opening.

-Hey.

Jack brought his suitcases and belongings. He put everything in a corner, next to the entrance, when she answered:

-Hey.

Kate already smiled, approaching him to give a soft kiss in his mouth. Jack was a little embarrassed; he was afraid of being literally invading her territory and afraid of Kate changing her mind about the idea.

-Where is Aaron?

He asked, trying to break the ice.

-Aaron went to sleep at his friend's house.

Jack nodded and slightly wrinkled his forehead. Kate continued talking:

-Well, I... I'll go back to the kitchen, dinner will be ready soon. Be at easy, from now on, the house it's yours.

Kate winked at him and then, she managed to go to the other room. She had spent the entire morning planning to cook something special for Jack, to celebrate the new life they would share. While she was busy, washing the dishes and checking if the roast was cooked, Jack appeared in the kitchen, leaning his body against the door and his hand over the doorknob, without breaking the eye contact.

-It smells good.

His look was so kind that it seemed that his eyes were shinning.

-Thank you. I hope that it tastes good too, I'm trying a new recipe.

Kate slightly smiled. She still felt insecure of playing the housewife role, she wasn't used to cooking for another person besides herself; she just cooked simple meals for Aaron and for her. But that night she was willing to improve her recipe, after all, it was a special date.

Kate shivered when Jack approached. He was behind her; she could feel his breathing against her nape. Jack slightly started caressing her hair. Kate could feel his soft touch, but she tried to hide her emotions, continuing what she was doing.

-How was your day?

She started a conversation with him to take time; she wanted at least to finish fixing dinner.

-It was ok. Actually, it was nice. We didn't have any serious medical emergency, just routine consultations.

He no longer talked; he just managed to caress her, coming closer; now his big hands were running through Kate's neck, pulling away some curls which covered the area. At his fingertips touching her skin, she breathed an involuntary sigh and she couldn't even notice that she had closed her eyes, relaxing her muscles and letting out a muttering:

-Gosh, this is good...

Noticing that she was surrendering to his caress, Jack placed a kiss on her neck while his fingertips reached her dress straps. He took the chance to kiss her naked shoulders and his hands decided to run along her back, brushing the area, moving up and down. Then, Jack wrapped her waist; he was still behind her. Jack leaned his body against hers, almost being in touch with her hips. She decided to give in, she couldn't stand it anymore. Kate stopped doing her household chores and turned her face, offering her mouth to one more kiss. Immediately, he kissed her and while his lips were trying to suck the energy of her delightful mouth, his fast hands moved from her waist to her stomach and right after, they slid down, wickedly lifting up the hemline of her dress.

Kate's body was trembling; she had already dampened her panties due to her excitement. Her breathing became labored, so they had to break the hot kisses for a while in order to breathe the air. Jack's fingers reached her panties, whose thin fabric barely hided the object of desire. He put his hand under the little lace underwear and he could feel her dampness:

-Wow, you're already wet and I barely touched you.

In a quick move, she shut his mouth with a kiss, turning around and standing in front of him. She stared at Jack's eyes, her hands cupped his face and then she pulled him to another kiss. At first, Kate slowly brushed her lips against his; later, she deepened the kiss, making it tasty and intense, and then, their tongues met.

Seconds later, all of a sudden, he took her in his arms, adjusting her body on his lap. She giggled at his surprising move.

-I guess we will have dinner later - he said in a malicious manner.

-Indeed - she answered with a husky and sexy voice.

Kate put her arms around Jack's neck, in order to hold him a little better while he was leading her through the living room, towards the stairs. He was walking so fast that, in a clumsy way, he couldn't even remember his own suitcases he had put next to the main door, so he stumbled over them.

-Shit!

He struggled to keep them in balance and, in a good luck, he made it, so they both didn't fall on the ground. Kate burst into laughter and she could hardly answer when he asked her if she was ok.

Once they were in the bedroom, they looked at each other and Kate was staring at him with desire again, grabbing Jack's tie, untying it and consequently, setting him free of it. Jack pulled her, leaning her body against the wall while he was kissing her. By the time they were kissing, Kate quickly began to unbutton his white shirt, striping it out.

-Hey, if you continue doing this, it won't last a button... he said it in a funny way, without breaking their kisses.

-No problem, you brought all your shirts here anyway.

She ran his chest with her hands, slightly brushing the area with her nails, biting her own lips in satisfaction at the view.

It took just few seconds to light his fire again, which was awaken when her hands started running through spots that were causing shivers on him due to the feeling of being touched. Kate quickly lowered the zipper, taking off his pants and his underwear, already stroking his member to make it harder.

-Kate...

She loved listening to the sound of her name escaping from his lips, with that voice, which became husky by the sensation she was provoking. But he felt the urge of touching her; he immediately wanted to undress that body. So, he stopped her and his hands managed to unfasten her dress. That made the clothing slowly drop on the floor. Right after, she set herself free of her underwear, taking it off in a sexy way, seducing him even more. Jack's eyes ran the lines of her body from head to toe, overwhelmed by luxury. He really wanted to possess that body.

He laid her on the bed and started kissing her entire body. Jack put away a curl that was slightly curled up in one of her breasts, lowering his head to grab one of her nipples with his lips. Then, his mouth was filled with the other one, so he began sucking each breast, one by one, with desire. In a hurry, he was lowering his head and letting a trail of kisses on her stomach, before he could go further.

When he found what he was looking for, he became crazy as he saw her wet slit. With his fingers, he carefully parted the rosy, soft and thick inner folds of her skin, thrusting his tongue in the area. Her clit moved as she felt his tongue. He started licking it, rounding it with his licks; Kate was pulling his hair and shaking her body, moaning loud and raising her pelvis against him, letting his face completely wet by her fluids.

-Jack, I... I can't stand anymore...

Despite she was babbling the words; he understood what she wanted to say and decided to stop the stimulation. It was time to do what they wanted to do. Before covering her body with his, Kate, in a quick move, was on top. She sat over him, took his member and pointed it to her vagina. When she brushed the head of his penis, he could feel her labia majora slowly opening. Kate relaxed her body, sliding down and a shout escaped from her mouth when she felt his penis filling her deep inside.

Kate began to ride him in a slow manner, until she got a rhythmical move. They didn't break the eye contact while their bodies were surrendering more and more. She loved looking at him; seeing his face overwhelmed by pleasure and knowing that she was responsible for that made her even more excited. Kate increased her moves and then, she leaned her body and lowered her head to reach his lips, giving him a hot but short kiss, after all, she was breathless by the act they were performing.

She took the chance to bite his neck, at this, he answer with a moan; Kate was really driving him crazy, soon, he couldn't resist anymore. Kate managed to do a frenetic move; at last, she gave in to a complete bliss, reaching the orgasm. Her body collapsed and she lay over him. He followed her, letting himself to come, feeling exhausted as if someone had taken away all his force. Totally satisfied, they stretched their bodies in bed and he hugged her.

All they could hear in the bedroom was the sound of their labored breathing. Leaning over Jack's chest, Kate slightly raised her head to look into his eyes while he was caressing her back.

-Jack?

-Huh?

-Now that we already tasted the "appetizer", how about we have dinner?

-Dinner? Oh yes, sure... the dinner.

He pulled her to give her a kiss, followed by another kisses, until he realized that Kate was under his body and they had started all over again. And about the dinner... well, this had been the real dinner, where both had "eaten" each other in bed, in an entire banquet, satisfying the hunger they felt.

THE END


End file.
